


Wayward Girls

by SierraWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Loss, Love, Other, Panic Attacks, independant, strong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 11:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5783620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SierraWinchester/pseuds/SierraWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haley Abbott was found by the Winchester brothers in a very precarious situation. They help her and then they take her to Jody Mills house to heal. They make her stay with Jody and her two adopted daughters because Haley is underage and alone, but Haley won't relent to their whims easily.  Even after they're gone, she does her best to make Jody give her up. Family isn't something she wants to be associated with. Maybe it's what she needs, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wayward Girls

I laid on the side of the road, the ditch I was spread out in cold and shallow. _"Couldn't even get a proper grave," _I thought to myself, my mangled leg laying against my working one. My chest was a mess of colorfully red ribbons, just faintly moving under the bubble of blood and gore on top. Damn werewolf really had done a number on me before I got the gun working again and blew a hole through its' chest. Ready for the end of it all, I lay numbly on the gritty dirt in the ditch.__

__Just as my eyes slipped shut and my mind began to ponder then endless possibilities of who would find my corpse and what they would do with it, the rumble of a car engine shattered the thin veil of peace I had created. I didn't groan or make any other sound, going completely still and deadly silent; better to die alone than anymore tortured by whoever pulled up in the noisy car just a few feet from my deathbed. Of course, luck didn't happen to be on my side, because it only took a moment for footsteps to hurry my way._ _

__"Is she?...." A voice called, leaving off the last word, and startling my heart back into overdrive._ _

__A tall shadow loomed over my prone body, darkening the night that I could already see from behind closed lids. After a second the silhouette above me spoke, "No. Not a werewolf either. She's gripping a silver knife and there's a gun by the other body. Hunter?"_ _

__"Let's just get her out of here. I'll call Roger to come clean up the body. We've gotta get her to a hospital," The first voice spoke, not coming any closer, but he sounded a little more urgent than the first time._ _

__If I could've spoken, I would have begged the two figures to leave me alone. Death was much more inviting than going anywhere with two strangers, even if they were hunters. But I had been bleeding out for too long and my mouth wouldn't cooperate and bring any words to my lips. It was only a second later that my body was hoisted from the ground. Beginning the journey back to the car, the taller of the two carried me bridal style. Silently, I wailed in pain, but I got my respite a moment later as well. Not even two feet from the spot where I had laid on the ground and the pain overwhelmed me to the point of passing out._ _

__*************************************************_ _

__Slowly, my eyes blinked open and I was surrounded by a buzzing sound. It droned on, drowning out my thoughts until I grasped consciousness more fully. Then, the buzzing turned to an incessant beeping- one that was all to familiar. Cracking my eyes open, I searched around. Almost instantly, they landed on a slumped over figure in the corner of the shoebox of a room. For the span of a heartbeat, my hopes soared, but I quickly crushed them. Forcing my body to sit up against the screaming pain, I made to tear the IV from my arm. Before I had even fully pulled the tape off of my skin, a large and calloused hand stopped my ministrations._ _

__"You really shouldn't do that. Those are the good painkillers, nice and strong, and I doubt you'll feel very peppy without them," A familiar voice told me, the first voice I had heard during my 'rescue.' My eyes traveled the length of his muscled arms up to his face. It was sprinkled with freckles, small flecks to match the gold in his eyes. Eyes so green that I would have bet good money that the medicine was causing them to seem brighter. Even his jaw seemed sharper than humanly possible, and it was covered in a nice coating of stubble._ _

__"Don't feel very good with 'em in. I'll feel much better when I'm at home and not with some random dude in a room that only has one viable escape route," I rasped out, voice unused and rough from the screaming I had done when the werewolf tore into me._ _

__"Name's Dean," He told me as he handed me a plastic cup full of half melted ice chips and a matching plastic spoon. At least he'd been smart enough to know not to try and feed them to me himself._ _

__"Great to meet you, now leave," I hissed after a few spoonfuls of the ice chips had melted in my mouth and soothed my throat a bit._ _

__Dean's green eyes hardened, causing them to visibly darken, "Listen, I saved your life. I don't expect a thank you, most don't, bur don't be such a bitch."_ _

__Before I could speak someone else walked into the tiny room, limiting the space even more than before. It had to have been the other figure, the one who had carried me to the car, "Dean, cool it."_ _

__"Sam!" He glared, but his tone sounded vaguely like a whine._ _

__Pushing a stray tendril of long hair from his face, Sam sighed, "Dean, leave her be. Yelling at her isn't going to help anything."_ _

__Sighing was the only agreement that Sam received. Dean didn't even muster an apology. Instead, I spoke up, "Listen, guys, I just want to get out of here. I feel fine, great actually, and I need to get back home."_ _

__Sam turned to directly face me, face softer than Dean's, "We get not wanting to be in the hospital. No one likes it, hunters especially, but it was needed. You were going to die."_ _

__"And? You two shouldn't care. Just go. I can handle it from here."_ _

__Both boys looked at each other. "No. We're staying until you're well enough to leave, legally. Then, we're taking you to a friends," Dean informed me, leaving no room but to obey for the time being. As soon as I was a little better an escape would be simple._ _

__******************************************_ _

__It was practically two weeks before I was released from the hospital. At times, I considered running while Sam and Dean were gone, but that was easier said than done. They never left the room at the same time. At all times one of them had their eyes on me . They were smart to do so. When I was finally released, they quickly loaded us up in their car-a very nice '67 Chevy Impala-and sped towards South Dakota._ _

__"Jody Mills is good peoples. She's already adopted two girls, so she'll be happy to take you in, too. Already asked and she said another new addition to the family would be a good thing," Sam promised, watching me from the passenger seat in the front as Dean drove._ _

__"I don't need to be 'adopted.' I can take care of myself," I argued._ _

__"You almost died by werewolf because you were alone. You're sixteen, for god's sake! Jody is willing to take you in and if you try to run I swear that we will find you and drag you right back to South Dakota. You need a family," Dean spat back, anger oozing from every pore in his body._ _

__Sam rested a hand on his shoulder to cal, him down, but he turned his head back to look at me, "It'll be okay. Two years and you can legally leave anyway, right?"_ _

__I didn't dignify him with an answer, instead just sighing and crossing my arms across my heavily bandaged chest. Two years if I seriously had to wait, but I planned to be gone long before I even got close to that milestone._ _


End file.
